1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector and a method for projecting an image, particularly to a projector that projects an image onto a first and a second projection plane and a method for projecting the image onto the first and second projection plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser projector is well known as a projector that projects an image with a laser beam. In a case of using an apparatus such as the laser projector that projects an image at a position away from the apparatus, a user points a desired point on a screen by using a pointing rod reaching the screen onto which the image is projected from the user position or a laser pointer illuminating the screen with a laser beam. In a case where image data is fed into the projector from another information device, the user points a desired point through an input device such as a touch panel or a mouse which is included in the another information device. Additionally, there is also known another technique of feeding into the projector information on the point desired by the user.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-305706 discloses a data input apparatus including means for deciding data input by detecting an obstacle that temporarily appears in an input area located outside an apparatus body. The data input apparatus includes means for projecting a picture image onto a surface of the input area. A virtual keyboard is projected onto a front surface of the data input device or a surface located in a folding portion of the data input apparatus. An image of the virtual keyboard is produced on the surface using a laser diode and a deflection optics, and the pointer or finger located on the area of the virtual keyboard is accurately detected using an infrared transmission device and an infrared reception device.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-066818 discloses a keyboard terminal that performs key input to an information processing apparatus. The keyboard terminal includes first and second light emitting units that emit light toward each key of a virtual keyboard in which plural keys are arrayed in a virtual manner, a light acceptance unit that accepts light, emitted from each of the first and second light emitting units and reflected from an object located at a position corresponding to each key of the virtual keyboard, and key detection means for detecting which key in the virtual keyboard corresponds to a finger F located at a position based on a signal accepted by the light acceptance unit and performing key input corresponding to the detected key. When the finger is moved to press each key in the virtual keyboard, the light that is emitted from the first and second light emitting units and reflected by the finger is detected, and which key corresponds to the detected light is detected, thereby realizing the key input with the virtual keyboard.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-108507 discloses a projector apparatus including means for splitting the light incident from the projector apparatus with a half-mirror and projecting an image onto a small screen retained by the user near the projector apparatus with the split light and means for accepting user operation in the small screen to transmit the user operation to a personal computer through the projector apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-295779 discloses a portable information apparatus including a first chassis and a second chassis. The first chassis includes a projection type input display device, a projection type display device, and an input deciding device that detects an obstacle appearing in an input display area. The first information is projected by the projection type input display device and displayed on the projection type input display device. The second chassis is connected to the first chassis in an openable and closable manner. In the portable information apparatus, an input display area where the first information projected by the projection type input display device is displayed and a display area where second information projected by the projection type display device is displayed can be set at an arbitrary position by an opening and closing angle formed between the first chassis and the second chassis.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-038422 discloses a computer device in which a projector projects a user input display projects onto a surface. The projector of the computer device projects a user output display onto a surface. The user input display and the user output display can be projected from the same projector. The user input display and the user output display may be projected onto different surfaces. The single projection image is divided and orientated using a mirror system.
In a projection display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-076923, a display-integrated tablet is utilized in a transmission type projector, the transmission type projector is disposed such that light emitted from a light source is transmitted through a display surface while an image is displayed in a display area of the display surface, a coordinate position of an input pen point attached to the display-integrated tablet is detected, a processing area is set in the display area such that the input pen can perform the pointing within the processing area, a scattering sheet that scatters part of the light from the light source is disposed immediately below the processing area, the light from the light source is scattered in the processing area at the scattering sheet, and the processing area can visually be recognized from an operator-side position while the processing area is not displayed on the screen.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-328695 discloses an electronic instrument provided with a projection display function in which the display screen image and the projection image can be switched or simultaneously displayed by a display switching key. The projection image can be displayed while a display unit is detached so as not to block the projection image.
However, in the conventional techniques, in order that the user points the desired point in the projected image, it is necessary to provide a complicated, expensive virtual touch sensor in the projector or to prepare another device, that is, the laser pointer or another information device in addition to the projector.